Freak
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cho Chang caminaba tranquilamente por Hyde Park cuando un objeto volador no identificado se estrelló directamente contra su frente. Inmediatamente después conoció a un muggle maleducado y raro que, tal vez, no era todo lo que parecía ser. Escrito para el reto "Bruj@s y muggles" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**FREAK**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Brujos/as y muggles"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

Había sido un auténtico desastre. Un grupo de jóvenes magos y brujas se habían reunido en el Callejón Diagón para celebrar su reciente graduación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tenían la sana intención de emborracharse y divertirse hasta caer rendidos; lo de causar estragos en el mundo muggle había sido algo del todo improvisado y sin duda provocado por la gran ingesta de whisky de fuego.

Cho Chang, que trabajaba desde hacía seis años en el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles no terminaba de verle la gracia al asunto. Había visto a algún compañero reírse y agitar la cabeza condescendientemente mientras afirmaba que aquello era cosa de críos, pero la joven bruja no consideraba que eso fuera excusa. Cuando ella se graduó, no se dedicó a hacer tonterías. Aunque tal vez sería justo tener en cuenta que una década atrás lord Voldemort había estado martirizando al mundo mágico.

La cuestión era que aquel grupito de irresponsables brujillos no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que ir a Hyde Park y transformar una parcela del antiguo parque londinense en un auténtico pantano que no tenía nada que envidiar al que crearan en su momento los gemelos Weasley en Hogwarts. Más de un centenar de muggles habían sido testigos de tan extraordinario acontecimiento y los funcionarios ministeriales habían pasado un día muy ajetreado. Cho no recordaba haberse encontrado nunca con un desastre de aquella envergadura y estaba agotada cuando llegó la hora de irse a casa.

—Espero que les den su merecido a esos idiotas —Murmuró entre dientes, más para sí misma que para que la escuchara Keenan Kilduff, su compañero de fatigas. Era un tipo de unos cincuenta años, bajito y flacucho poseedor de una indómita cabellera morena con algunas betas grisáceas y con unos enormes y redondeados ojos azules.

—Yo apostaría por una sanción económica y un buen tirón de orejas —Kilduff sonrió. Bajo el punto de vista de Cho, el hombre siempre era demasiado indulgente—. No son más que un montón de chavales con ganas de pasárselo bien.

—Son unos irresponsables y deberían aprender a tener más cuidado.

—¡Vamos, Cho! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de cuando eras una chiquilla?

La bruja se tensó. Por supuesto que se acordaba de aquellos tiempos. No siempre era agradable hacerlo. Al igual que el resto del mundo mágico, su compañero sabía que había sido novia de Cedric Diggory. Después de la derrota de Voldemort y los mortífagos, Cedric se había convertido en un héroe trágico del mundo mágico. Todos, desde los niños a los más ancianos, se conocían al dedillo la historia de su muerte y aún había gente que compadecía a Cho, pero ella no necesitaba eso. Siempre lamentaría la muerte de Cedric Diggory, pero realmente odiaba que la miraran con lástima.

Cho sabía que la pérdida de Cedric y la posterior guerra habían cambiado su carácter. Le parecía que habían pasado cientos de años desde que una chica popular y repleta de simpatía aceptara ir a un baile con el chico más guapo de la escuela. Cho poco a poco había transformado su sonrisa en un gesto adusto y se había vuelto un poco intransigente. No tenía problema a la hora de reconocérselo a sí misma, pero ciertamente le gustaba mantener el orden de las cosas. Por eso trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, para asegurarse de que las normas se cumplían.

Lo que habían hecho esos recién graduados no le hacía ninguna gracia. A pesar de que Kilduff bromeó un poco más, Cho estaba de mal humor y decidió que no volvería a casa hasta templar un poco los nervios. Perfectamente hubiera podido gritarles a esos irresponsables de haberlos tenido delante. Así pues, se despidió de Keenan y se dispuso a pasear por Hyde Park.

No era la primera vez que estaba en ese parque y no sería la última. Poco después de terminar la guerra, la prensa se había dedicado a perseguirla día y noche. Querían preguntarle sobre sus relaciones con Cedric, Harry e incluso Michael Corner. Cho había descubierto que la única forma de vivir en paz y no tener que encontrarse con esas alimañas era escapándose al mundo muggle. Allí nadie la conocía y nadie la molestaba y podía dedicar tiempo a reflexionar sobre su vida y su futuro. Hyde Park fue el lugar más tranquilo que encontró y solía pasar horas junto al lago, hiciera frío o calor, lloviera o saliera el sol. Sólo en ese sitio se sentía en paz y varios años después aún era su santuario. Un pequeño paraíso muggle en el que disfrutar de la soledad.

Porque sus paseos por Hyde Park implicaban soledad. Procuraba no mezclarse demasiado con los muggles porque sabía que hacerlo podría ocasionarle muchos problemas. Trabajaba en el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles, tenía experiencia en resolver conflictos relacionados con el choque de mundos tan distintos. No hablaba con ellos y ni siquiera les prestaba mucha atención y sabía que todo era más sencillo así.

Sin embargo, Cho Chang no tenía forma de adivinar que esa tarde se sucederían una serie de acontecimientos que la llevarían a conversar con uno de esos muggles a los que tanto solía rehuir. Nuevamente caminaba junto al lago, aunque normalmente lo hacía a lo largo de la otra orilla. Siempre era interesante descubrir nuevos lugares y en cuestión de una hora casi se había olvidado de los creadores de pantanos mágicos. De hecho, estaba tan tranquila que incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de buscar un buen sitio en el que desaparecerse cuando un objeto volador no identificado surgió de entre un grupo de árboles y se dirigió directamente a su cabeza. No tuvo tiempo de apartarse. El chisme extraño le dio justo en la frente y la hizo tambalearse hasta caer de espaldas. A su lado, la cosa voladora no tenía buena pinta precisamente.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No, no! ¡Dime que no te has roto nada! ¡Por favor!

Era la voz de un chico. Cho giró un poco la cabeza y distinguió una silueta corriendo hacia allí. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero sí que estaba relacionado con un muggle que, al menos, tendría la decencia de disculparse. O tal vez no, porque cuando llegó junto a ella y se puso de rodillas, lo que hizo fue agarrar el objeto extraño.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡El ala! ¡Joder!

Cho parpadeó, pasmada. El muggle ni siquiera la había mirado. Sin duda, esa cosa rara se había estrellado contra ella por su culpa y a él parecía no importarle. Se fijó un poco mejor en el chico y se dijo que debía tener más o menos su edad. Tenía el pelo rubio y despeinado, los ojos oscuros un poco hundidos y la nariz recta. Bonita. Y vestía como un muggle normal y corriente, con unos vaqueros desgastados, unas zapatillas de deporte azules y una camiseta negra con la cara de un extraño ser verde plantada justo en el centro.

—Bueno, que no cunda el pánico —El chico acarició la parte rota de su chisme y tragó aire—. Todavía puedo arreglarte. Nos pasaremos por casa de Rebecca. Seguro que se le ocurre algo.

Cho frunció el ceño. Aquello era el colmo. El maldito muggle estaba hablando con esa cosa rota y seguía sin hacerle caso. Si lo hubiera pensando detenidamente, tal vez hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que ser ignorada era lo mejor, pero estaba tan enfadada que las palabras se le escaparon solas.

—No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien.

Durante un instante pensó que no la había oído, pero entonces el muggle giró la cabeza y la miró. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se puso en pie de un salto, como si realmente no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que Cho estaba tirada a su lado.

—¡Oh, vaya! —Musitó apretando el cacharro contra su pecho—. Mi avión te ha golpeado.

—Pues sí, justo en la cara.

—¡Oh! —El chico se agitó con nerviosismo y Cho tuvo la sensación de que no acostumbraba a mantener demasiadas conversaciones civilizadas—. Y estás, ya sabes, ¿bien?

Cho entornó los ojos y se palpó la frente con cuidado. Le dolía un poco, pero no se había herido de consideración. Perdiendo la esperanza de que el muggle se tomara la molestia de ayudarla a levantarse, lo hizo por sus propios medios.

—Creo que sí, pero deberías tener más cuidado. Alguien podría resultar herido con esa cosa.

—¡Imposible! —Por algún motivo, el muggle parecía ofendido—. ¡Mis aviones teledirigidos funcionan perfectamente! Lo que pasa es que le ha pillado una corriente de aire inesperada y no he podido controlar la trayectoria porque se ha metido entre los árboles y no veía nada. En cuanto lo arregle, funcionará perfectamente y ganaré el concurso. Ya verás.

Cho alzó las cejas, parpadeó y se dijo que aquella era la situación más extraña que había vivido en toda su vida. No entendía ni una sola de las palabras que ese chaval estaba escupiendo y tampoco tenía intención de ponerse a pensar en ellas. Ciertamente no tenía experiencia tratando a los muggles, pero se daba cuenta de que aquel no tenía un comportamiento demasiado normal.

—Sí, ya. Lo que tú digas. Pero, insisto, deberías tener más cuidado.

Cho se dispuso a seguir con su camino con la intención de olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido, pero el muggle volvió a hablarle.

—De verdad no te ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? —Cho negó con la cabeza—. Es que una vez a un colega le pasó algo parecido. Rompió el cristal de la casa de una señora y la muy borde le puso una denuncia. ¡Ni que fuera para tanto! ¡Sólo era un cristal!

—Tranquilo. No pienso denunciarte. Ha sido un accidente.

—¡Vaya, mejor! —El muggle sonrió y Cho observó que se le hacían dos graciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas—. Es que las denuncias son una lata. Tienes que perder el tiempo yendo a los juzgados y todo eso y yo prefiero pasar el tiempo libre en mi taller. Tengo mogollón de aviones, coches y barcos y ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un tanque alucinante. Pienso ponerle munición de goma y todo, ¿a qué es genial?

Como Cho había pensado un rato antes, ya no era una persona simpática. Había demostrado tener bastante paciencia con ese muggle tan raro y había procurado alejarse de él sin más, pero el chico se empeñaba en hablar con ella y eso requería tomar medidas drásticas.

—Me vas a perdonar, pero no me interesa saber lo que haces en tu tiempo libre. Quiero que me dejes en paz, ¿vale?

Cho esperó ver una expresión herida porque a la gente no solía gustarle que le cortaran el rollo de forma tan brusca, pero lo que hizo el muggle fue encogerse de hombros y echar a andar en dirección contraria. Parecía estar acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa forma y, por algún motivo que Cho no entendió, le dio mucha pena.

* * *

Cuando Cho tenía quince años y era una cría idiota, estaba convencida de que sería la primera de su grupo de amigas en casarse. Con Cedric Diggory, a ser posible. Sin embargo, la vida le había demostrado que las cosas no siempre sucedían como una esperaba y no sólo no fue la primera en formar una familia, sino que nada parecía indicar que fuera a hacerlo próximamente.

Marietta, que ya no se apellidaba Edgecombe porque se había casado con Jeremy Stretton hacía ya ocho años, sí que había cumplido el viejo sueño de adolescente. Aunque su matrimonio con Jeremy fue concertado, puesto que la unión proporcionó múltiples beneficios a ambas familias, Cho suponía que con el tiempo se habían ido enamorando el uno del otro. Jeremy se dedicaba a manejar los negocios de los Edgecombe y los Stretton y Marietta estaba contenta con su vida de dama de la alta sociedad: se iba de compras, acudía a reuniones sociales y vigilaba personalmente la educación de sus tres hijos.

Para su desgracia, Marietta últimamente salía mucho menos. Le faltaba un mes para dar a luz a su cuarto retoño (otra vez un varón) y constantemente se quejaba porque tenía las piernas hinchadas y le dolía la espalda. En opinión de Cho, se había dado mucha prisa por tener hijos. Jeremy, el mayor, tenía siete años, Kevin acababa de cumplir los cinco y Laurence sólo tenía dos.

—Pues no pensamos parar hasta que no venga la niña —Había dicho cuando los medimagos le comunicaron que tendría otro niño—. Aunque nos tengamos que convertir en los nuevos Weasley del mundo mágico.

Cho se había reído, aunque no terminaba de verle la gracia a eso de tener un montón de críos sólo porque deseaban tener una niña. ¿Y si llegaban a la docena y no cumplían con su objetivo? En cualquier caso, se repetía una y otra vez, era problema de su amiga. A Cho le gustaba jugar con sus hijos, pero agradecía no tener que soportarlos todo el día porque Jeremy era un sabiondo, Kevin un incordio y Laurence un llorón escandaloso.

—¡Oh, menos mal que has venido! —Exclamó Marietta en cuanto la vio entrar a la salita de estar. Hacía años que llevaba flequillo para tapar las cicatrices que cierto hechizo había dejado en su frente—. Estoy aburridísima y tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Pero si ya hablamos hace tres días.

—Cierto, pero entonces a Kevin no se le había caído el diente que se le movía. Jeremy se lo robó y se pasaron horas discutiendo y sin hacer caso. Creí que me iban a volver loca. Y lo peor es que Laurence se puso nervioso y no había forma de calmarle. ¡Y ya sabes qué pulmones tiene!

Marietta se pasó un buen rato quejándose de sus problemas domésticos. Siempre decía que su marido no la ayudaba con los niños, pero Cho había tenido ocasión de ver a Jeremy en acción y sabía perfectamente que era el único que podía meter en vereda a esos diablillos. Cuando Marietta consideró que ya había hablado suficiente sobre sí misma, sonrió y Cho supo que comenzaría a tratar el tema estrella.

—¿Tú no tienes nada que contarme?

—No, Marietta. En tres días no me ha dado tiempo a buscarme un novio. No me voy a casar y definitivamente no estoy embarazada. ¿Contenta?

Cho había pronunciado las palabras de forma automática, aunque realmente sí había alguien distinto en sus pensamientos: el muggle raro de Hyde Park. No era como si estuviera obsesionada por él, pero en un par de ocasiones se había descubierto pensando en su nariz y sus hoyuelos.

—Pues es una lástima porque creo que es lo que te hace falta.

—Hemos hablado sobre esto cientos de veces y sigo convencida de que no necesito un novio. Estoy bien como estoy, gracias.

—Sólo dices eso porque ahora mismo no tienes a nadie, pero seguro que hasta tú te acuerdas de lo bonito que es poder salir con un chico. Hablar con él, divertirte. Irte a la cama —Marietta le guiñó un ojo. De pronto, dio un respingo y se apresuró en coger la mano de Cho para llevarla a su vientre—. Mira cómo se mueve. Éste va a ser el más guerrero de todos sus hermanos.

—¿Más que Kevin?

—¡Oh! Mucho más, créeme.

Cho se rió y disfrutó de la sensación de tocar al bebé a través de la piel de su amiga. Las primeras veces, cuando Marietta estaba embaraza de Jeremy, le había parecido raro y desconcertante, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado y ahora simplemente la fascinaba. Era algo realmente especial.

—¿Habéis decidido el nombre o vais a dejarlo otra vez para última hora?

—Se llamará Maddox. Y no intentes cambiarme de tema. Estábamos hablando de tus novios.

—¡Pero si has sido tú la que me ha cogido la mano!

—Excusas. Y escúchame bien. Sólo serás la madrina de Maddox con una condición: que tengas novio.

Cho estaba sorprendida. No porque Marietta volviera a exigirle que se emparejara, sino por la petición que acababa de hacerle. Siempre había querido ser la madrina de alguno de sus niños, pero siempre había habido alguna hermana o tía por delante de ella.

—¿Voy a ser su madrina?

—Ya te lo he dicho, Cho. Lo serás si te echas un novio. Pero sin presiones ni nada, ¿vale?

Cho se rió y agitó la cabeza. Sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a terminar amadrinando a ese futuro bebé. No pudo evitar imaginar la cara que pondría Marietta si, llegado el momento, se presentaba con un novio. Sería hilarante.

* * *

Cho decidió que nuevamente pasaría el domingo en Hyde Park. El buen tiempo la invitaba a disfrutar de la naturaleza y no tendría que pensar en nada más que relajarse. Después del incidente con los estudiantes no había ocurrido nada reseñable en su trabajo y tenía tiempo de sobra para disfrutar sin preocupaciones. Se preparó un buen almuerzo, cogió una chaqueta por si hacía fresco por la tarde y se apareció en un lugar apartado en el que nunca había nadie. Después caminó hasta el lago, buscó una sombra agradable y se dispuso a leer el último libro muggle que había llegado a sus manos. Su afición por esa clase de literatura era bastante reciente y apenas había empezado a conocer a Charles Dickens, aunque ya le parecía alguien genial.

Estaba absorta en la lectura de su novela cuando escuchó un extraño ruido que resultaba de lo más molesto. Cuando alzó la vista y miró hacia el lago, vio un cacharro raro flotando sobre el agua y se preguntó si estaba condenada a vérselas con esa clase de objetos. Su perplejidad fue en aumento cuando escuchó la voz.

—Te dije que funcionaría. Sólo necesitaba variar un pelín la línea de flotación, pero mira qué bien va. ¡Y es rapidísimo!

Cho giró la cabeza para ver al muggle del otro día. Venía acompañado por una mujer absolutamente despampanante. Altísima, con un cuerpo escultural y las facciones más perfectas que Cho había visto en mucho tiempo. Era tan pelirroja como un Weasley y tenía los ojos grises y un poco rasgados. Y Cho no entendía mucho de muggles, cierto, pero sabía que no era habitual que un tipo como su chico raro estuviera acompañado por una mujer como aquella.

—Vale, Liam. Admito que tenías razón, ¿contento?

—Liam Whorthan siempre tiene razón.

—Hombre, siempre, siempre…

El muggle raro, que se llamaba Liam y llevaba el pelo incluso más despeinado que la vez anterior, sonrió tanto que a Cho le resultó un poco irreal. Incluso le pareció que esa sonrisa le hacía más guapo de lo que era en realidad. Aunque le estaba resultando agradable ver que estaba contento después de lo desagradable que fue con él la última vez, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Como no podía ser de otra manera, él la localizó en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Mira Rebbeca! —Incluso la señaló sin disimulo alguno—. Es la chica que te dije el otro día. La que rompió el avión.

La tal Rebecca la miró con los ojos entornados. Seguía siendo increíblemente guapa, aunque ahora no parecía tan amable como cuando había estado hablando con Liam.

—Yo diría que el avión se estrelló contra ella —Rebecca se acercó a Cho con cierta cautela—. Hola. Perdona que te molestemos, pero después de lo del otro día, esperamos que estés bien.

—No fue nada.

—Normalmente los inventos de Liam funcionan bien, pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

—Ya le dije que fue culpa del aire. El avión volaba perfectamente hasta que se estrelló contra ella.

Rebecca sonrió con condescendía y extendió una mano con cordialidad. A Cho no le quedó más remedio que hacer el libro a un lado y ponerse en pie.

—Me llamo Rebecca Bonham. Él es Liam Whorthan. Apuesto a que no se presentó correctamente el otro día.

El chico pareció azorado y Cho tuvo que sonreír porque lo encontró encantador.

—Cho Chang. Y no importa, fue un momento delicado.

—Sí, el avión de Liam estaba herido. ¡Horror!

—¡Eh! —Protestó el chico, pero su amiga le ignoró y se centró en Cho. En Cho y en su libro.

—Veo que te gusta Dickens.

—Acabo de descubrirlo.

—A Liam le encanta. ¿Por qué no compartís opiniones mientras pruebo personalmente el barco? Todavía temo que pueda hundirse.

Sin dar más explicaciones, la tal Rebecca le arrebató a Liam el objeto oscuro que sostenía con ambas manos y caminó con decisión hacia el lago. Cho estaba boquiabierta porque no terminaba de entender qué había sucedido, pero lo del chico era el no va más porque se había puesto rojo como un tomate y miraba a todos lados como si no supiera qué hacer.

—Así que estás leyendo "Grandes Esperanzas". ¿Te gusta?

—Apenas me he leído un par de capítulos, pero tiene buena pinta.

El chico asintió y volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Cho pensó que se iba a quedar ahí plantado y sin decir nada, pero finalmente habló otra vez.

—¿Has probado con "Casa Desolada"?

—De momento sólo he terminado "Oliver Twist".

—¡Oh! También está muy bien, pero "Casa Desolada" te va a encantar. Es genial. Yo lo leería en cuanto termines "Grandes Esperanzas"

—Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias.

Cho esperó alguna réplica, pero el tal Liam se limitó a mirar a su espalda como si quisiera que Rebecca regresara.

—¿Es tu novia? —Preguntó Cho, ansiosa por hablar sobre algo.

—¿Rebecca? ¡Qué va! Ella no saldría conmigo ni un millón de años.

—¿Por qué no?

El chico no contestó. Miró a su amiga nuevamente y a Cho le pareció ver anhelo en sus ojos. No por la chica en sí, sino por lo que podría suponer estar con alguien como ella.

—Somos amigos desde pequeños. Es una tía genial.

—Seguro que sí.

—Yo… —Liam agachó la cabeza y se puso rojo—. No tengo muchos amigos.

Pareció arrepentirse de inmediato de sus palabras y Cho volvió a sentir mucha pena por él. Se veía que era un buen tipo, pero era indudable que le costaba mucho relacionarse con los demás. Y suponía que era un error hablar con muggles, pero de todas formas hizo la invitación.

—¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo mientras ella se ocupa de ese chisme? Tengo refrescos y algo de comer.

—¡Oh, no! Es tu almuerzo. Yo no podría…

—No importa. Siéntate un rato.

Liam se mordió el labio, pero finalmente accedió y se acomodó frente a Cho, quien le entregó un botecito de uno de esos refrescos muggles que compraba cuando iba a Hyde Park. No quería que nadie la viera bebiendo cosas que pudieran parecer raras.

—Sé que el otro día fui un poco tonto —Soltó él de sopetón—. Me preocupé más de mi avión que de ti y, bueno, podría haberte hecho daño. Me alegro de que estés bien.

—No importa, de verdad. Fue un accidente.

—Es que cuando se trata de mis cachivaches me vuelvo un poco chiflado.

Otra vez Cho lo encontró encantador. Liam se había ruborizado ligeramente y se había pasado la mano por el pelo. Ya estaba claro por qué iba tan despeinado.

—¿Te dedicas a fabricas esas cosas?

—¡Qué más quisiera! Es sólo un pasamiento. Trabajo en una empresa de informática.

Ofreció la información con naturalidad y Cho se dio cuenta de que esperaba que ella también dijera a qué se dedicaba. Pero eso no podía ser. No podía decirle que modificaba la memoria de la gente. Seguramente sonaría terriblemente raro.

—Suena interesante. ¿Te gusta?

—Bueno, trabajo muchas horas y no gano demasiada pasta, pero los ordenadores siempre me han gustado, así que no me quejo.

Hablaba como si simplemente se conformara con lo que tenía. Tal vez aspiraba a algo más pero le resultaba complicado conseguirlo. A Cho le hubiera gustado saber qué era ese algo más, pero apenas conocía al chico y no quería parecer una entrometida.

—¿Rebecca trabaja contigo?

—¡Qué va! —Liam se rió—. Se moriría si tuviera que pasarse el día en una oficina.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se dedica?

—¿No lo adivinas? —Cho negó con la cabeza. No sabía mucho sobre empleos muggles. Apenas sabía lo que era un ordenador por causa de su trabajo—. Es modelo.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Hace desfiles de ropa y todo eso. Y sale en las revistas. La gente se queda pasmada cuando nos ve juntos —Cho se sintió un poco avergonzada porque a Liam parecía entristecerle despertar ese asombro y porque ella misma lo había pensado al principio—. La verdad es que a mí también me resulta un poco raro que siga siendo mi amiga y eso.

—Pues no veo por qué. Eres un buen tipo.

El rubor subió a las mejillas del chico, que cambió de posición y arrastró los pies por el suelo, levantando la hierba en el proceso. Después, carraspeó y miró de reojo a Cho.

—Ya. Gracias y… Bueno, eso.

Cho sintió el impulso casi incontrolable de cogerle una mano, pero la tal Rebecca acababa de regresar junto a ellos. Demostraba la misma determinación que cuando se fue.

—Bueno, Liam. ¿Lo has hecho o no lo has hecho?

—¡Becca!

—¡Hazlo!

—Yo…

—Ahora.

Volvió a alejarse. Cho no entendía a qué había venido aquello y le extrañó que Liam estuviera incluso más nervioso que antes. Tan nervioso que se tiró del pelo y carraspeó unas cuantas veces.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Verás… Yo… Esto… Rebecca y yo… —Liam se irguió por completo y tragó saliva ruidosamente—. Verás, Cho. Cuando te vi el otro día… Tú… Yo… Bueno, eso.

Cho parpadeó y al final tuvo que soltar una risita.

—¿Qué?

—¡Madre mía! —Liam gruñó de frustración—. ¡Joder! Soy un negado para esto.

—¿Por qué no intentas calmarte un poco y me dices lo que quieres?

—Tienes razón —El chico carraspeó (otra vez) y se armó de valor—. El otro día me… Tú me… ¡Me gustaste! Mucho, en realidad. Aunque no fuiste muy simpática, pero bueno. No eres la primera chica que me dice que la deje en paz. Estoy acostumbrado y lo entiendo porque cuando estoy nervioso yo hablo sin parar y… —Un nuevo gruñido. Liam se pasó las manos por la cara—. ¿Ves lo que digo? Soy un idiota. Y mira que pinta tengo. La cuestión es que yo me… Si tú quieres, a mí me gustaría que tú y yo, bueno… Que, si quieres, salgamos por ahí y eso.

Cho no podía creerse que Liam hubiera sido capaz de decir tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo. Le había costado un poco seguir el hilo de la conversación y se sentía incluso abrumada, pero al final había conseguido entender lo necesario.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—Bueno, yo… Creo que sí. Si tú quieres.

Cho se lo pensó. No se trataba del aspecto del chico o de su escasa capacidad de socializar. El principal problema que le surgía a la hora de plantearse el aceptar o no la cita era el hecho de que fuera un muggle. Estaba segura de que sería un error porque supondría darle esperanzas para no llegar a ningún sitio, especialmente cuando el pobre chaval tenía tantos problemas para conseguir salir con alguien, pero no se sintió capaz de decirle que no. Era raro y ella nunca se había fijado en nadie tan inseguro, pero estaba segura de que le haría daño si le decía que no y no quería hacerle daño. Apenas lo conocía, pero ya sabía que Liam no se merecía sufrir.

—Pues no suena mal —Dijo con la sonrisa bailando en los labios. Él la miró con pasmo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Saldrías conmigo?

—¿Por qué no? Me caes bien.

—¡Oh!

—¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

Evidentemente, Liam no había pensado en ese detalle. Había estado demasiado nervioso mientras la invitaba a salir como para plantearse adónde la llevaría.

—¡Oh, eso! Es verdad —Se mordió el labio y se lo pensó un instante—. ¿Te parece bien ir a ver alguna peli? Y después podríamos cenar por ahí.

Cho nunca había salido por el mundo muggle, pero ambas cosas sonaban bien. Sabía perfectamente cómo era el cine y sentía curiosidad por ir a alguno. Y en cuanto a la cena, pues sería eso nada más. Una cena.

—De acuerdo.

—Podrás elegir la peli y eso. ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? ¿Quieres que te recoja? Porque no tengo coche. Podríamos quedar en el centro comercial directamente porque a lo mejor vivimos en lados opuestos de la ciudad y sería un rollo tener que ir y venir y todo eso.

—El centro comercial me viene bien.

—Guay.

—Liam —Aquella era la voz de Rebbeca otra vez—. ¿Lo has hecho ya?

—Sí, pesada.

La chica no necesitó preguntar si Cho había aceptado porque Liam sonreía ampliamente. Dejó que los tortolitos ultimaran los detalles de la cita y después se preparó para darle a su amigo un montón de consejos para no quedar como un idiota. Porque Liam era un tipo genial, eso por descontado, pero siempre se las apañaba para conseguir que sus citas se fueran al garete.

* * *

—Creo que Maddox no tardará en nacer —Dijo Marietta mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

—Pero si te faltan más de quince días para salir de cuentas.

—Ya, pero he dado a luz tres veces y creo que sé cuándo se aproxima el momento. Y Maddox lleva un par de días muy inquieto. No sé si llegaré al fin de semana, la verdad.

—Pues sería una lata —A Cho, las palabras le salieron del alma. Obviamente, un instante después se arrepintió porque Marietta la miró de aquella manera.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué sería una lata, si se puede saber? —Cho sólo necesitó sonreír y Marietta dio un gritito de emoción—. ¡No me digas que vas a salir con un chico! —Cho asintió—. ¿Y quién es?

—No le conoces.

—¡Vamos! Conozco a todo el mundo.

—A él no.

Marietta se quedó muy seria y frunció el ceño.

—No estará casado, ¿verdad? Porque eso sería un follón de los gordos.

—¡Claro que no está casado!

—Entonces, ¿tiene novia?

—No, yo diría que tampoco tiene novia.

—Pues debe ser extranjero —Marietta se dio un par de golpecitos en el labio—. ¿Un jugador de quidditch? ¿Algún diplomático?

—No, no y no. Ya te he dicho que no le conoces.

—¡Oh! Pues vaya —Marietta pareció muy fastidiada—. ¿Vas a decirme al menos como se llama?

—Liam.

—Liam, Liam. Hay un Liam que trabaja en San Mungo haciendo pociones. ¿Cómo era el apellido?

—No es ese Liam. Ya te he dicho que no conoces a este chico.

—Dime al menos a qué se dedica.

—Prefiero esperar a ver cómo resulta nuestra primera cita. Sinceramente, no tengo muchas esperanzas de que vaya a funcionar.

—¡Pues vaya ánimo que llevas, mujer! Si crees que va a salir mal antes de empezar, seguro que sale mal.

Cho observó a su amiga. La verdad era que quería explicarle por qué pensaba que su cita con Liam iba a terminar en desastre, pero Marietta no necesitaba saber que iba a ir al cine con un muggle. No por el momento.

—Es más complicado de lo que parece. De todas formas, ya entraré en detalles si sale bien.

—¡Oh, Cho! Me muero de ganas de escuchar todos los detalles. ¡Adoro los misterios!

Cho se rió. Sí, Marietta podía adorar los misterios todo lo que ella quisiera, pero le daría un patatús cuando descubriera lo que se proponía a hacer. Ella misma empezaba a creer que podría sufrir un infarto de un momento a otro.

* * *

Cho había dedicado los días anteriores a su cita con Liam Whorthan a investigar ciertos conceptos básicos relacionados con el mundo muggle. No deseaba quedar en ridículo frente a ese chico tan raro por no saber qué era un semáforo o cómo funcionaba una cabina telefónica. Su trabajo la llevaba constantemente a moverse entre la gente carente de magia, pero no acostumbraba a poner atención a los detalles porque siempre creyó que lo único bueno de ese mundo era Hyde Park. Y en Hyde Park no había cosas extrañas. No demasiado extrañas, al menos.

En cualquier caso, aquella era la primera vez que ponía un pie en un centro comercial. Se sintió inmediatamente fascinada y pensó en que Marietta se lo podría pasar de maravilla comprando allí. Era inmenso y tenía multitud de tiendas y restaurantes. Era como un Callejón Diagón, pero mucho más grande y menos mágico. Cho recorrió con la mirada cada rincón y dio un pequeño respingo cuando Liam la saludó. No le había visto llegar.

—Hola, Cho. ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

Le costó un poco recuperar la normalidad, pero finalmente pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Acabo de llegar.

—Mejor. Rebbeca dice que un caballero jamás debe hacer esperar a una dama. No me hubiera gustado empezar con mal pie.

Aunque Liam también sonreía, se notaba un montón que estaba tan nervioso como cuando le pidió salir. Por enésima vez a Cho le pareció que era un tipo de lo más adorable y se quedó encandilada con sus preciosos hoyuelos.

—¿Vamos a ver qué pelis ponen? Puedes elegir lo que quieras, ya digo, pero no me gustan muchos las comedias románticas y… ¡Oh, mierda!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se supone que tienes que escoger tú y te estoy poniendo condiciones. ¡Soy idiota!

—La verdad es que a mí me da igual. Veamos lo que a ti te guste.

Liam volvió a sonreír. Realmente Cho no se sentía capacitada para elegir una película porque en su vida había visto una. Liam se puso tan contento que parecía un niño al que acababan de dar un caramelo enorme y caminó con rapidez hasta estar a un palmo de la cartelera. Tras pensárselo durante un par de minutos, decidió que ver a un montón de marcianos invadiendo la tierra sería una buena idea. Al parecer, a Liam le gustaba la ciencia ficción.

Cho se dejó llevar hasta el interior de la sala de cine. Procuraba que no se le notara demasiado que todo aquello era nuevo para ella, pero le parecía realmente genial. Las butacas eran comodísimas, las palomitas estaban muy buenas y la enorme pantalla era simplemente fabulosa. Disfrutó tanto de aquella primera experiencia cinéfila que se dijo que debía volver allí cuantas veces pudiera. Era espléndido, más mágico incluso que algunas cosas que veía a diario en su mundo.

Al abandonar la sala, Liam parecía muy emocionado.

—¿Te ha gustado? —Le preguntó con cierta tensión, como si su veredicto fuera muy importante para él. Sólo sonrió cuando Cho asintió—. ¡Ha sido impresionante! ¿Has visto los efectos especiales? Creo que el final ha sido un poco flojillo, pero se compensa con esa batalla y todos esos marcianos desparramados por el suelo.

Liam hizo un par de comentarios más sobre aspectos de la película a los que Cho no había prestado mucha atención. A Cho le pareció que algunos eran ciertamente ingeniosos y se dijo que Liam no tenía un pelo de tonto. Tal vez podría dar una impresión equivocada al principio por culpa de su timidez, pero resultaba muy distinto en cuanto se soltaba un poco.

—Está muy guay que te gusten este tipo de películas. Casi siempre vengo al cine con Rebbeca, pero a ella no le gustan más que las pasteladas. Así no hay manera de ver buen cine.

Cho se rió e hizo algo que pilló a Liam por sorpresa: le dio un suave y cómplice codazo en las costillas.

—Dime la verdad. Entre Rebecca y tú ha habido tema.

—¿Qué? —El chico se había quedado quieto tras el breve contacto físico—. ¡Claro que no! Es sólo mi amiga.

—Pues hablas un montón sobre ella.

—Es genial conmigo. Siempre lo ha sido —Liam carraspeó como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de quedarse callado—. Realmente nunca he tenido muchos amigos, sobre todo cuando era pequeño.

—¿Por qué?

—Decían que era un poco raro —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Y, bueno, supongo que ellos… Ya sabes, que tenían algo de razón. No soy bueno haciendo esto, ¿sabes?

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Hablar con la gente. Hacer amigos. Y de pequeño pues, eso, que los otros chicos se metían conmigo y, ya sabes… Yo…

Otra vez la pena. Liam tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y estaba avergonzado. Esa vez sí, Cho le cogió la mano. Estaba bastante segura de que era la primera vez que tocaba a un muggle de aquella manera y no fue en absoluto desagradable. Liam alzó la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello y miró a Cho con sorpresa.

—Siento que no tuvieras muchos amigos.

—Sólo Rebecca. Éramos vecinos y empezamos a jugar juntos cuando teníamos, no sé, ¿cuatro años? Nadie entendía por qué era mi amiga, pero a ella esas cosas siempre le han dado igual.

—Me alegro por ti. Rebecca parece maja.

Liam se quedó muy serio y de pronto estalló en carcajadas. Cho se sintió tan desconcertada que le soltó la mano y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Rebecca, maja. ¡Esa sí que es buena! —Liam se reía tanto que hasta se dobló por la mitad. Por suerte, pudo calmarse un poco—. No, en serio, Cho. Rebecca no es maja en absoluto. Es una auténtica arpía.

—¡Venga ya!

—Lo digo en serio, ten cuidadito con ella. Si te coge manía, hará que huyas despavorida.

Cho quiso pensar que estaba bromeando, aunque en realidad había algo feroz en los ojos de la tal Rebecca que la incitaba a tomar precauciones con ella. Tal vez podía ser una buena amiga para Liam, el muggle chiflado, pero eso no significaba que pudiera llevarse bien con el resto del mundo.

—Pero dime una cosa, Cho, ¿qué prefieres cenar? ¿Pizza o hamburguesa? Y no me digas que elija yo. Ahora te toca a ti.

Cho se decantó por la pizza. Había tenido ocasión de probar ambas cosas en un nuevo local que un hijo de muggles había abierto en el Callejón Diagón y ciertamente la pizza le gustaba. Liam la guió hasta uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial y se esmeró por encontrar una mesa puesto que el sitio estaba atestado de gente. Les costó casi media hora, pero finalmente pudieron acomodarse y hacer su pedido.

—Permite que haga una apuesta —Dijo Liam cuando habían empezado a dar cuenta de la cena—. Estoy seguro de que en el instituto eras de las más populares.

—¡Uhm! —A pesar de que intentó parecer indiferente, Cho se había ruborizado un poco—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Pues eres simpática y, bueno, bastante guapa también. Y me mandaste a freír espárragos la primera vez que me viste, algo que los chicos populares solían hacer con los tipos como yo.

Estaba claro que Liam no lo había dicho con mala intención, pero Cho no pudo evitar sentirse un pelín avergonzada de nuevo. Realmente había tratado mal a Liam porque quería quitárselo de encima por ser muggle, pero nunca quiso hacerle daño. Ese día ni siquiera le conocía, por los dioses, ¿por qué querría ella hacerle daño a un desconocido?

—Reconozco que estaba de tal mal humor que hubiera mandado a freír espárragos a cualquiera.

—¿En serio?

—Pues claro. Y no te creas, Liam. En el colegio tenía amigos y me llevaba bien con la gente, pero no fue un camino de rosas. También lo pasé mal.

—¿Por qué?

¿Debía hablarle de Cedric? No era un tema que acostumbrara a tratar porque la gente solía sentir una curiosidad morbosa cuando preguntaban, pero Liam no tenía intenciones ocultas. Ni siquiera sabía quién era Cedric Diggory. Simplemente se interesaba porque estaban manteniendo una conversación de lo más tranquila y quería ser amable y saber más cosas sobre ella. Se le notaba en los ojos.

—Pasó hace muchos años, pero en cierta forma aún me afecta —Cho suspiró y le pareció increíble que fuera a hacerlo, pero ya no podía callar—. Cuando tenía quince años, tenía un novio. Era un chico genial, deportista, inteligente y carismático. Nos queríamos un montón, pero murió al final del curso.

Cho guardó silencio porque necesitaba tomar aire. Por suerte Liam sí habló.

—¡Vaya mierda! Siento mucho habértelo recordado. No tenía ni idea.

—No pasa nada. ¿Cómo ibas a saber algo así? Además, ya he superado la muerte de Cedric. Fue muy duro al principio, pero han pasado más de diez años y no puedo vivir constantemente atada al pasado. Ahora estoy bien.

Liam asintió y pareció comprender que no necesitaba hurgar en la herida para quedar bien. Se quedó callado y después la miró con media sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Sabes qué? Una vez le pedí salir a Rebecca, cuando teníamos catorce años. Sí que estaba un poco colgado por ella.

—¡Uhm! Así que yo no iba tan desencaminada.

—Pero no tuvimos nada. Rebecca me dijo que yo sólo le gustaba como amigo, frase horrible que he oído en alguna que otra ocasión. Aunque al menos ella era sincera porque no me hizo a un lado como las otras.

—Parece que no has tenido mucha suerte en el amor.

—No lo sabes tú bien, pero no me parece correcto hablarte sobre mi desastroso expediente amoroso durante nuestra primera cita. Si te parece, podríamos dejarlo para más adelante.

—Una idea genial.

Liam le regaló una sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos y siguieron cenando y conversando. Llegaron a un punto en el que lo de menos era el sabor de la pizza. Liam comenzó a contarle anécdotas relacionadas con los cachivaches que fabricaba y le dijo que Rebecca siempre había sido muy buena con la mecánica y que casi siempre le ayudaba con sus artilugios. Cho se lo pasó en grande, se rió como no se había reído en mucho tiempo y se olvidó por completo de que Liam Whorthan era un muggle. Lamentablemente, la velada debía terminar en algún momento y se dispusieron a despedirse en el mismo centro comercial.

—Llegados a este punto, me encuentro en mitad de un grave conflicto interno —Comentó el chico.

—¿Y eso?

—Verás, hay dos cosas que quiero hacer, pero me arriesgo a que te niegues a una de ellas si hago la otra. O tal vez me pierda la una si no quieres la otra. Así que creo que por una vez me voy a lanzar de cabeza a la piscina. Además, Rebecca dice que dejará claras mis intenciones si lo hago después de la primera cita.

Cho iba a decirle que otra vez había mencionado a su amiga, pero no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo porque Liam la estaba besando. Una de sus manos estaba en su cintura y la otra en su nuca y la besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Al principio fue algo incómodo, pero Cho no tardó en darse cuenta de que le estaba gustado. Y mucho. Porque tal vez Liam no le estuviera dando el mejor beso de su vida (de hecho, dejaba mucho que desear) pero estaba siendo increíblemente sincero con ese gesto.

Cuando unos cuantos segundos después la soltó, Cho vio como cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Soltarla pareció costarle un gran esfuerzo.

—Ahora es cuando me das un bofetón —Dijo con absoluta resignación, pero sin arrepentimiento. Cho sonrió.

—No voy a pegarte.

—¿No?

—No ha estado tal mal, la verdad.

—¡Vaya! Nadie me había dicho eso antes. Por norma general, prefieren lo de la bofetada.

—¿Acostumbras a robar besos muy a menudo? —Liam se ruborizó nuevamente y fue incapaz de contestar—. No pongas esa cara ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está.

—Sí, tienes razón —El chico recuperó la sonrisa y se dio ánimos—. Supongo que si no has salido corriendo, este es el momento perfecto para probar con la segunda cosa que tenía en mente.

—Veamos de qué se trata —Cho sonó divertida.

—¿Te gustaría salir otra vez? Podríamos ver otra peli o ir al teatro si te gusta más. O a bailar o donde tú quieras.

No era una buena idea. Liam era encantador, cierto, pero también era muggle y otra cita sólo podría complicar las cosas. Tenía que rechazarle amablemente, poner alguna excusa que no le hiriera en forma alguna y permitirle proseguir con su vida. Era lo justo y, sin embargo, su boca opinaba una cosa bien distinta.

—¿Por qué no? Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche.

Liam no dio crédito. Parecía estar conteniéndose para no saltar de alegría y, nuevamente, Cho lo encontró adorable.

—Vale. Si quieres puedo llamarte por teléfono para quedar cuando te venga bien.

—No.

—¿No? Pero si acabas de decir que…

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que no tengo teléfono.

—¿No tienes teléfono?

—No, todavía no. Pero podemos quedar aquí mismo y ver otra peli. Si nos divertimos la mitad que hoy, va a ser genial.

Liam, que por un segundo había pensado que le estaban dando calabazas, asintió y se comprometió a estar allí mismo la próxima semana. Cho no veía el momento de reunirse otra vez con él.

* * *

Maddox nació el lunes a primera hora. Su madre no se había equivocado un pelo cuando afirmó que estaba a punto de dar a luz y Cho fue a visitarlos aquella misma tarde, después del trabajo. Se había pasado las horas muertas pensando en Liam, en lo mucho que le gustaban sus hoyuelos y en lo encantador que lo encontraba, pero también en lo complicado que podría resultar todo si seguía saliendo con él. Aquella no era una buena forma de cumplir con las normas del Ministerio, aunque relacionarse con muggles no estuviera prohibido. Además, había muchas parejas formadas por brujos y muggles y no había nada de malo. Tal vez fuera un poco pronto para pensar en ello, pero si lo suyo con Liam funcionaba, en algún momento tendría que contarle la verdad. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? ¿Saldría huyendo o la aceptaría?

Por suerte, la visita a San Mungo la ayudó a despejar la mente. Marietta estaba sentada en la cama dando instrucciones a su marido y los tres niños daban vueltas por el pasillo como locos. Maddox estaba en su cunita, regordete, de pelo oscuro y con la carita muy parecida a la de su padre. Cho saludó a los presentes con amabilidad y agradeció que Jeremy abandonara la habitación para echarles un vistazo a sus hijos. En cuanto se fue, Cho no dudó a la hora de coger en brazos al recién nacido.

—¡Qué cosa más bonita! Hola, Maddox. Soy tu madrina.

—Eso aún está por verse —Aseguró Marietta desde la cama, más por fastidiar que por otra cosa.

—¿Cómo que está por verse? Me temo que ya no podréis impedir que este bebé tan mono sea mi ahijado.

—¡Uhm! Te has olvidado de las condiciones. ¿Dónde está tu novio?

Cho sonrió con cierto aire misterioso y se acomodó en uno de los butacones para las visitas. Maddox arrugó un poco la nariz, pero no se despertó.

—No quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones, pero la cita del otro día no salió nada mal y Liam y yo hemos vuelto a quedar el próximo sábado.

Tres, dos, uno…

—¡Ah! ¡Es genial! Éste te gusta de verdad, ¿eh? ¡Una segunda cita! No me lo puedo creer.

—¿Por qué no hablas más bajito? Vas a despertar a tu hijo. Además, acabas de tener un bebé, ¿no deberías estar cansada?

—¡Bah! He pasado por esto cuatro veces, estoy acostumbrada —Cho puso los ojos en blanco y besó la frente de su ahijado—. ¿Y no me vas a decir quién es? Porque si no es el chico de San Mungo, no se me ocurre nadie.

—Tendrás que tener paciencia, amiga. Aún falta un poco para que pueda presentártelo, pero te aseguro que te vas a llevar una buena sorpresa.

Seguramente se caería redonda al suelo. Pobrecita.

* * *

La segunda vez que visitó el centro comercial, Cho Chang no se sintió tan impactada. Además, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de explorar porque Liam ya estaba allí y se acercó a ella sin dudarlo.

—Hola.

—Esta vez has llegado tú primero.

—Sí, es que he estado comprando una cosilla.

Liam, que hasta ese momento había tenido las manos detrás de la espalda, colocó frente a sus ojos una caja no demasiado grande.

—Como dijiste que no tenías teléfono, te he comprado uno de tarjeta para que podamos quedar y eso. Si es que quieres después de esta segunda cita.

Cho se quedó pasmada. Era indudable que ese muggle no dejaba de sorprenderla.

—No tendrías que haber hecho eso.

—Bueno, ya da igual. Y no puedes rechazarlo. Es un regalo.

Cho se vio obligada a coger la caja. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba uno de esos cacharros, pero supuso que llevaría un libro de instrucciones o algo parecido. Si no era así, siempre podría recurrir a alguna de sus amistades que procedían de familia muggle. Tal vez le harían preguntas incómodas, pero seguro que le echaban un cable. Y no estaba totalmente segura de que la magia no fuera a estropear el teléfono en cuanto interactuaran, pero llamar a Liam no sonaba mal. Era un encanto y tenía una sonrisa preciosa y, aunque casi no le conocía, empezaba a gustarle en serio.

—Muchas gracias, Liam. De verdad.

El chico sonrió con satisfacción y dio un par de pasos a un lado.

—¿Vamos al cine? Creo que he encontrado una peli que te va a encantar. Es un thriller policiaco que tiene muy buena pinta.

Cho no tenía ni idea de lo que era un thriller policiaco, pero asintió y se dejó llevar. Sabía que si seguía saliendo con Liam iba a tener muchos problemas, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Pudiera ser que después de esa noche no quisieran seguir viéndose o pudiera ser que poco a poco sus sentimientos se convirtieran en algo más intenso, pero Cho quería intentarlo. Muggle o no, Liam era el primer chico que le gustaba de verdad desde que muchos años atrás lo dejara a Michael Corner y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Se tomaría su tiempo para conocer a Liam y llegado el momento le contaría la verdad. Cuando lo hicieran, el chico podría rechazarla o aceptarla y Cho aceptaría su decisión fuese cual fuese. Aunque realmente esperaba que optara por lo segundo, por supuesto.

Alejando el futuro de sus pensamientos, dejó que Liam la cogiera de la mano y la guiara hasta el cine. Aquella noche prometía ser tan buena como la anterior y Cho esperaba que culminara con uno nuevo beso. Tenía muchas cosas que enseñarle a aquel muggle raro al respecto.

**FIN**


End file.
